


Let's Go Home

by mouservil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Season 9 Spoilers, actually let's just say this is an au, around season 9, destiel au, heavily implied destiel, human!Cas, implied happy ending, it's whatever you want it to be, you can kinda just make up what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouservil/pseuds/mouservil
Summary: Dean goes to the store to get that pie Sammy forgot to bring because he freaking deserved it after all the stress he's been through lately, but a familiar face stops him short.





	Let's Go Home

In moments of peace, when all Dean is focused on is savoring a burger, there's an underlying sense of anxiety that brushes the surface. It's something all Hunters experience; the anticipation that something bad is inevitably going to happen the second their guard is down. After a while you learn to live with that feeling, maybe even teach yourself to shut off the brain for a few quiet moments, but there's nothing you can do to permanently banish it. From the moment your chest first tightens you're doomed to live the rest of your life waiting for the worst.

Dean wonders if that's how Cas feels now that he's human. If all the fallen angel can think about is how fragile his body is. How easily he could get hurt. That's all Dean can think about when he worries over him. Can Cas properly defend himself? Does he know how limited he is in terms of stamina and strength?

It's silly to be concerned. Castiel was once a warrior. A soldier under God's orders. He knows how to fight. He knows how to keep himself alive.

Apparently, though, he doesn't quite know how to keep himself warm.

It was an accident, Dean seeing Cas that night. Something that could have easily been avoided if Sam hadn't forgotten the goddamn pie. He wouldn't have even noticed him if another car hadn't driven by at just the right moment, flashing its headlights in his direction.

The fallen angel is situated beside the dumpsters in the back of the market. He's wringing his hands together and huffing warm air between his fingers. He rubs them, twists them, and then thrusts them into his pockets.

Dean pulls up to the curb and shuts the car off. For a while he just sits there, watching the silhouette of who he had thought of as his best friend make himself comfortable beside a freaking trash can.

All of the self-deprecating feelings that flow through his veins rush to his heart, which now feels like it's about to burst open. That's what he deserves. He deserves to keel over and die for all the shit he's done.

Cas hugs himself now, face skyward as he watches the dark clouds convene above them. Dean finally gets out of the car.

It's cold and dark and water droplets start to fall on him, but all that does is make him feel worse about himself.

He stops halfway, wondering if this was a mistake. Cas wouldn't want to see him. All Dean does is hurt the people he cares about. Who in their right mind would want to be around someone like that? Castiel was probably better off homeless than he ever could be with Dean Winchester.

Cas ducks his head to cough into his arm, and Dean realizes that if he's starting to get sick then there was no way he could just leave him out in the rain.

Swallowing his self doubt, Dean moves his feet again. As he gets closer, Castiel turns to look at him. Quickly the fallen angel rises to his feet, as if afraid Dean would hurt him.

Dean stops walking, his confidence drained by the sudden movement.

"Dean." His voice is the same as he remembers it being. The way he says his name still has that beautifully affectionate tone to it, although now it sounded somewhat strained.

Dean inches closer. "Come on, Cas," he says. "Let's get you outta the rain."

"As I remember it I am no longer welcome by your side."

Dean swallows a lump in his throat because damn did that stab at any pride he had left.

"That's not what I said." Great, now he's getting defensive. Leave it to Dean Winchester to screw even the smallest thing up. "I just, it was- we need you to come back."

Castiel's face turns concerned. "Did something happen to Sam?"

"No, that's not why, it's... it's because you're family. You never turn your back on family."

Castiel stares at him a long moment, as if trying to find the lie in his face. But Dean isn't lying. He needs this dorky little guy no matter what he says. Seeing him now, alone in the drizzle of rain, it hits him hard just how much he's missed the fallen angel.

"Dean," Cas breathes out. He sounds relieved and unsure and sad all at once. "I don't think think you quite realize the extent of my love for you." Cas pauses to look into Dean's green eyes, darkened by the night. "And for your brother."

A smile creeps on to Dean's face. He steps closer, raising an arm to wrap around Cas because it's still cold outside and the guy could use the body heat. If he pulls him closer than strictly necessary then that's only between the two of them.

"Let's go home, Cas."


End file.
